Everything I love
by GoldenPeak
Summary: Lily and Quince are now happily married. But they are in for a roller coaster bigger than either of them could have anticipated. Can their undying love brave the trials, or will they fail to conquer, and each of them be left in the dust of a shattered relationship?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lily Sanderson, and I am nineteen years old.

My adventure started in during my freshman year of High School, where I thought I had fallen in love with Brody Bennett. The only thing is, I was mistaken, and my true love was the boy next door, as cliche as that sounds. But it's true, although it took me four years to realize it. Every little pesky move he made, much to my annoyance, was just him vying for my attention. and then, on the night of a school dance, in the darkened school library, he kissed me. And the world I knew was shattered. It was a race against the clock to undo what he had done. But it wasn't entirely his fault. He had no idea what he was getting himself into with that one little kiss, and boy was I in for the ride of my life. I had no idea that the first trial would be teaching this guppy how to swim. one other thing, I am a mermaid.

But not just any mermaid. I am a princess, daughter of the king of Thalassinia. I bet you just want the story now huh?

If you want to know what happened before, just read what my good friend Tera Lynn Childs says in her books

All my love, Lily Sanderson


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely day in Thalassinia, and Peri swimming by my side chattering so fast she sounded like a dolphin.

"Oh and I can help my mom with the wedding dress, it will be white of course, but it might have that awesome blue green color of your tail. And we can't forget the brides maids dresses, should they each be unique, or the same? What color should they be? And oh, what about the decor? Land Flowers or sea flowers? There will definitely be lots and LOTS of pearls. I know you love those. And What about Quince? He should have the standard black and white tux, with some special touches on it though." She was to distracted to see me smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She can get so excited sometimes. i don't even think she knew where we were. As Princess, I was naturally headed back to the castle. And Peri was still blindly chattering away. as I swam through the gate, the guards bowed deeply, deeper than usual. It was kind of unsettling really. I entered the great hall, and noticed it was lavish and full of silk, pearls, and blue, just blue everywhere. They had lanterns with actual fire burning in them. It was so tricky that it was only done on special occasions. And then I was knocked to the floor. Doewrapped me in a big hug, which was still very shocking, even after the circumstances. I could tell she was excited, but I wasn't sure if it was for me. Congratulations Lily! My mind reeled as she twirled me around and around. "What has you so happy?"I asked. "What I can't be excited for my cousin?" I shrugged my shoulders, and turned to inspect what the chef was cooking up. "Hey Doe? Do you know where Daddy is?" "No, I don't. he said something about royal business and back in time to walk you down the isle." she replied. " Wait! He's attending the land ceremony?" I questioned. "Lily, don't be coy. I think the whole kingdom is fighting for invitations!" "Wow! That is Something I am sure has never happened before. The whole kingdom, fighting for a chance to leave the ocean, to attend a simple ceremony?" I was interrupted by a ding. Doe looked up. "Hey, there's a message gull here." I opened a window, and swam to the surface. Untying the scroll from the birds leg, I opened it.

Dear Lily, I need to see you soon, I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. It has been two weeks, And your aunt keeps trying to stuff me full of lemon bars. I can't possibly eat another bite. Please, I miss you.

Love Quince.

I busted out laughing at the thought, and Doe looked at me questioningly. I handed her the note, and she started to giggle, and then from there, it was full fledged laughter. We began to float down to the sea floor. and when I finally was able to catch my breath, I looked at her. It was a miracle that she was able to mutter "Go" before she started laughing again. Not wanting another awkward experience with the guards, I just swam through my bedroom window. Peri was already there waiting for me. "Hey Peri, i have to go back to aunt Rachel before quince explodes. "What do you mean" she asked curiously? Handing her the note, she smiled and mused "Well I guess the bottomless pit isn't as bottomless as he seems." I playfully slapped her arm, and then, just to make sure, "Are you certain you can handle it?" Mocking insult, she replied "You will have a wedding so rich even a queen will feel smothered!" Hoping the uncertainty wasn't plastered on my face, I muttered an "Okay" before I put my bag over my shoulder and swam out of the window. Calling behind me, I yelled "Don't forget to taste the snacks and cake!" and receiving a now barely audible reply, "That will be my favorite part!" Smirking, I headed towards land, hoping to make it there before the sun set.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to pull my self ashore just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Digging through the sand, I produced a small plastic bag. In it was a change of clothes and my cell phone. Focusing on turning my tail into Bikini shorts, I hid myself under the pier. Fumbling around, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Shannon's number. While it was ringing, it began to pull on my shorts, bra, and t-shirt. I never felt comfortable leaving my underwear on the beach. Conveniently for me, she answered just as I was pulling my shirt over my head. "Lily? I thought you were going to be in Thalassinia until the wedding." she said. "Yeah well I have to rescue Quince from Lemon Bars." I joked. "Lemon bars? I thought he loved your aunts Lemon Bars. And who is overseeing things there?" "Doe and another friend." "You left Doe in charge of your big day!" she cried. "Never mind that. Can you come and pick me up at the pier, I warm water not air. In other words it's cold." "Lily, It is ninety-eight degrees outside." "No I think I know what Ninety..." after that, everything went black. The last thing I heard was Shannon Cry my name before I was out cold

Note from Author

Hey guys, I am going to temporarily switch to Shannon's perspective. Hope you guys don't mind! Sincerely, GOLDENPEAK

I frantically hung up the phone, dropped it into my purse, and tore out of my driveway. Going as fast as I could, I dialed Quinces number. he answered on the the third ring. "Shannon, what is..." "Meet me at the pier, Something's wrong with... Oh my God LILY!" I hung up the phone. And slid in the nearest parking spot. Charging across the sand, I ran towards my best friends limp body. I shook her, tears streaming down my face. No later had a checked to see if it was safe to call an ambulance, I heard a motorcycle skid in next to my car. I heard Quince call my name, and I yelled "She's over here!" He was running so fast I had a hard time keeping track of where he was. Within moments, he was on his knees with her head in his lap. "Call an ambulance!" he cried. I have never seen him in such a state. He looked so vulnerable. "We can't do that" I stated, trying to sound calm "she is still in her bikini shorts". Trying to stay collected, I said "I will call her Aunt, you need to write a letter to her father and Doe. Tell them all that we know, don't leave anything out, okay? Signal to the gull that it is urgent. From there he will take it to the king's office, where the letter will be instantly transferred to the king. it should not take more than five minutes. NOW GO!"

With that he gently laid her head back down in the sand, and took off down the beach. Within fifteen minutes, royal guards started to emerge from the water, where they assessed the situation. Doe came charging across the sand, and she cried "Don't just stand there, do something!" "We have to wait for her father" No sooner had that been said when two older looking guards charged forward, picked her up and carried her to the water." It was another two hours of fretting and sobbing for me, and in that same time Quince would let nobody touch her but her Aunt and I. Finally, the water started to foam, and the King emerged looking disheveled and frantic. When the guards started to bow, he snapped. "This is no time for that nonsense you idiots! Why have none of you moved?" "We were waiting on your orders sir" "Obviously those two have been arguing with the lot of you for the two hours it took me to get here. Get my daughter in the water, and take her home. NOW!" "Yes Sir, they said in Unison.

Quince stood up, picked up his fiance and carried her to the water. Changing into his new black tail, he dove under. Her father looked on without protest. The rest followed suit. I had no time and no way to follow them. I was human after all, and as much as her Aunt and I wanted to go with them, we couldn't.


End file.
